vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamsuke
Summary Hamsuke, also known as the Wise King of the Forest by inhabitants of the New World, is a minor character who appears in Overlord. She is a beast considered to be well above the likes of humans and revered in the forest, however characters such as Ainz Ooal Gown consider her to be a low-level monster when compared to YGGDRASIL beasts. While Ainz was investigating the forest surrounding Re-Estize for powerful monsters, he happens across her, defeating her with a simple fear spell and taking her as a pet. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, '''Likely '''High 8-C Name: Hamsuke, Wise King of the Forest, Beast of the South Origin: Overlord Gender: Female Age: '''200 '''Classification: Giant Djungarian Hamster, Pet of Ainz Ooal Gown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Martial Arts, Magic (Each of the sigils on her belly allows her to cast a different spell), Status Effect Inducement (Blindness), Mind Manipulation (Although due to her lack of skill as a magician, it can easily be resisted by anything other than animals), Necromancy with the Orb of Death (Allows her to raise undead minions and Skeletal Dragons which resist magic, and harness negative energy), Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level, '''Likely '''Large Building Level (Considerably stronger than most adventurers, and even those nearing the power of heroes, Word of God places her above the likes of both Gazef Stronoff and Brain Unglaus. She can One-Shot Silver-Rank adventurers, and regularly grapples with a Death Knight) Speed: Supersonic (Can blitz silver-ranked adventurers with her attacks, even when they're boosted with various statistics amplifications. Should be comparable to characters who can produce sonic booms with their movements) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to uproot trees and casually lift fully grown men, as well as grapple a Death Knight) Striking Strength: Building Class, '''Likely '''Large Building Class (One attack from her tail instantly obliterated the head of a silver-ranked adventurer. Regularly grapples with a Death Knight) Durability: Building level, '''Likely '''Large Building level (Blocked a sword strike from a silver ranked adventurer using various martial arts and stat boosts with a single hand. Should be well above characters who can take hits from third-fourth tier magic. Can survive physical attacks from Ainz) Stamina: Superhuman. Wasn't even remotely tired despite purposefully drawing out a match with an adventurer to practice her martial arts skills. Able to last a long time against tireless undead such as the Death Knights Range: 20 meters with her tail, likely higher with magic, hundreds of meters with necromancy Standard Equipment: *'Orb of Death:' Hamsuke was also given a sentient magic item known as the Orb of Death, which has the power to supplement the power of the undead as well as allow the user to use multiple necromantic spells in a day. Hamsuke would sometimes talk with the orb and ask it for it's opinions. *'Unnamed magic Item: '''Hamsuke was gifted a magical item to make her immune to mental effects. 'Intelligence:' Although she is decently trained in combat and is called the 'Wise King of the Forest', she isn't much more intelligent than a human, and is generally pretty lethargic. '''Weaknesses:' Doesn't use the Orb of Death unless whoever she's fighting is comparable to her. The use of Martial Arts slowly builds up fatigue in the user's body and mind, and stronger techniques require more focus. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Active' *'Blindness:' A spell that makes your opponent temporarily blind. *'Charm Species:' It is a 4th tier spell that works on any species. However, since Hamsuke's level as a wizard is practically zero, the spell's effect is not very hard to resist. She primarily used it for hunting prey in the forest. In other words, normal animals have low mental resistance. 'Martial Arts' *'Slashing Strike:' A Martial art that allows the user to use a powerful slashing attack Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Blake Belladonna (RWBY) Blake's Profile (Speed was Equalized, Volumes 1-3 Blake was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Rodents Category:Pets Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Overlord Category:Tier 8 Category:Loyal Characters